


Made You

by Merfilly



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Eliot confronts his past and future.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Genprompt Bingo Round 17





	Made You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Steel

_I made you who you are._

The words flick through him, cutting new wounds on old scars.

He'd told Parker not to ask.

He didn't need to be reliving them in his head, not right now, not when he needs to focus, so he can…

Shit.

They were his family. They were what he'd come to see as his reason for living. For them, he'd take everything he'd ever done, and do it all over again, if it meant keeping them safe.

He looks up in the mirror, trying to forget the voice.

"I can do it better this time."


End file.
